


Bound

by Tulikettu



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: 120 year old virgin, First Kiss, Fjord has some bad sexual experiences, Let me know if any more tags are needed, Light Bondage, M/M, Penetrative Sex, alternative firbolg biology, breath play, everything else is fluffy, mentioned only in passing - Freeform, self gratification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tulikettu/pseuds/Tulikettu
Summary: Jester gives Caduceus a book to help him pass the time.Caduceus has some questions.Fjord thinks he's qualified to answer them
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, the book Caduceus reads may seem like a well known fanfiction book series. I in no way endorse the reading or watching of this series. Caduceus' book is full of enthusiastic consent and a loving relationship, if he carried on reading it. 
> 
> I don't know what I was going to say secondly.

Caduceus isn’t a big reader. He learnt the basics and then kind of just...stopped. It’s not as though he didn’t have time, living alone in a graveyard and everything. But he tended to occupy himself by tending the graves and the plants, or cooking, or meditating. So it isn’t as though he didn’t have time to read, it was just never really on his radar to be incorporated into his life. 

Still, he thinks it’s wonderful that the rest of the Mighty Nein are big readers. Good readers. There’s lots of things they learn from the libraries and archives they visit and Caduceus is pleased for them all. 

It’s an oddly relaxed night at the Lavish Chateaux when he’s sitting with everyone but Fjord and Veth, who have gone for some recon in a tavern in town. Beau and Caleb are at the table reading about the old gods. Yasha is reading something she and Fjord are sharing, and Jester has a new book that she bought a few towns back. 

Caduceus is just enjoying the peace, perfectly happy in his own thoughts. 

Which isn’t enough for Jester. She casts him looks periodically, as though she doesn’t quite understand. 

“Would you like something to read, Caduceus?” she asks at length, like she’s frustrated that he didn’t ask already. 

“Oh, no. Thank you,” he replies. 

Jester remains unconvinced, and from somewhere about her person she pulls another book. “Here-”

Caduceus takes it from her. The cover shows an elf and a human in an embrace that is- well, Caduceus is aware of the implication. 

“Thank you,” he says politely, opening it to the first page so as not to be rude. It can’t hurt. 

“You’re welcome,” Jester smiles, finally satisfied.

It isn’t a difficult book, so Caduceus settles into it easily. And the story is simple enough to follow. The elf man owns a huge shipping company and makes a lot of money. The human woman is an archivist and very innocent about the world, which Caduceus can relate to. 

The elf man is interested in a lot of rather exotic sexual things, and apparently his preferences make him ashamed and make him talk about himself in a rather depreciative way, which Caduceus doesn’t understand. He doesn’t know a lot about sex, but he’s pretty sure if everyone is interested in whatever is being proposed then there’s no harm. But then again he doesn’t judge anyone for anything. 

The elf man is also flaunting his money around the human woman, who is strong and independent and doesn’t buy into his charms until he stops her from being run over by a cart, which is understandable, Caduceus supposes. 

“You’re frowning, Caduceus,” Caleb smiles from across the room, breaking Caduceus from his thoughtful reverie. “If you have any questions I’m sure someone here would be happy to help.”

Caduceus muses, though he doesn’t really have any questions, just observations, and he doesn’t think anyone here is in the mood for a lengthy, intellectual discussion on his book. Also, intellect isn’t something he would consider a strong point of his. 

“I think I’m just- confused about all of the taboos. Do you all judge people on what they do in bed?”

“Nah, man, they just make things seem taboo to make it seem sexier,” Beau says, shrugging her shoulders. “You like ropes and being spanked, or a bit of roleplay then that’s totally cool.”

Caduceus nods. Caleb’s cheeks are pink and his eyes are back on his books, but the other three are attentive. 

“Is this awakening some interests in you?” Jester asks, waggling her eyebrows. 

He pauses to think.  _ He _ isn’t really titillated, no. Just his curiosity. “I don’t think so. Not much has happened yet.” Not that he’s reading it for anything more than entertainment. 

They settle down again and Caduceus makes it through another few pages and reaches the first erotic scene. He already knows this isn’t meant to be high quality literature, but the first scene of Thandrin the elf and Elpeth the human having sex is kind of interesting. Thandrin gives Elpeth orders, manhandles her, and it’s that and the description of Elpeth being filled that makes something warm tingle in Caduceus’ belly for the first time since the thralls of puberty almost fifty years ago. He feels it and it’s odd, and it isn’t until the following chapter when Thandrin has his hand gently placed around Elpeth’s neck that Caduceus gives some serious thought to his increasing new condition. He frowns again, looking at the page but not reading the words as he slowly catalogues all of his reactions; the increase in his pulse and temperature, the odd squirmy feeling in his belly, and the feeling between his legs which isn’t something he has felt for years. 

His lack of visual attentiveness means that he doesn’t really notice the fact that Veth and Fjord have come back and that Fjord is standing beside him before the other man speaks. 

“You good, Deucey? You look sur-” Fjord cuts off when Caduceus looks at him, and Caduceus supposes that his pupils are wide, another sign of arousal. “-Surprised.” Fjord manages to finish his sentence but Caduceus can see the other man’s pupils grow slightly, too. “You okay?” His voice is rough, and Caduceus’ ears twitch. 

“I’m good, yeah. How- how was the- um, the bar?” he can smell alcohol on Fjord, but nothing that he thinks is impairing Fjord’s judgement. 

“Good. Good,” Fjord nods, swallows, then runs his fingers through his hair. 

Caduceus waits, wondering if there’s going to be some more information imparted on him, but Fjord can’t seem to find anything else to say. Veth, behind him, is chatting away with the others, filling them in on everything, so Caduceus supposes it isn’t that big a deal if Fjord just tagged along for the muscle. 

“Did you want to sit down?” Caduceus offers, gesturing to the space beside him. 

Fjord looks at the space as though he doesn’t know if he should. So Caduceus scootches up a bit and pats the cushion gently, like trying to coax a frightened animal towards him. 

Fjord nods but still doesn’t make a move, so Caduceus goes back to reading his book, thinking if Fjord is left to his own devices it’ll be easier for him to make a decision. Maybe he drank more than Caduceus can smell on him. He’s seen the others do shots which smell of fruit, so there’s a chance he’s drunk on something like that. 

And, just as he suspected, after he turns the page he feels the cushion beside him dip, then feels the warmth of Fjord at his side. 

“Are you enjoying the book?” Fjord’s voice is very close, and Caduceus feels another tingle all the way down him, settling between his thighs. 

“It’s- informative,” Caduceus tries to sound amused, but it’s certainly been a little bit of an eye opener. “I’ve led quite a sheltered life, some of these things are rather eye opening.” 

He turns the book so that Fjord can read what he’s about to embark on, a scene with Thandrin above Elpeth, her wrists bound to the bed. He is using his mouth on her and she reaches orgasm several times, helpless to his administrations. Then he is inside her, and Caduceus clenches slightly, feeling that unfamiliar wetness between his legs. Beside him, Fjord’s breath is heavier, his presence warm and firm against Caduceus’ hip and side. He doesn’t know if Fjord is reading along with him, but then he reads ‘ _ Elpeth clings to Thandrin, her back arching. “Choke me, sir,” she cries-’ _ and Caduceus gasps in a breath and drops the book as though it burnt him. 

Fjord seems surprised, understandably, and looks at him. Caduceus is sure his expression mirrors Fjord’s, the softly parted lips and huge pupils. He swallows. 

Their friends are laughing at something Veth is saying and no attention is being paid to them. Caduceus doesn’t really know what to say, though. He doesn’t know what they’re supposed to do now. 

“Did you- have some questions?” Fjord asks, his voice cracking slightly. 

Caduceus recognises this as an out or an in, an opportunity for him to dictate which way they’re going to go. Fjord is giving him the control. Hopefully just for the moment. 

“I don’t think I can hear you very well over the others,” Caduceus says, even though they both know it’s a lie. Caduceus can hear everything. 

“Oh, we can go to our room,” Fjord suggests just as Jester cackles at something someone has said. He suggests it easily, with a shrug of his shoulders, with that charisma they so love to take advantage of. Easy. Like it’s just for a casual conversation. 

“Sure,” Caduceus nods, closing the book and putting it on the arm of the chair and standing to follow Fjord out of the lounge and down the hallway to the room they are sharing. It’s uncomfortable to walk- no, it’s just odd with the slickness between his legs, it’s a different kind of sensation. He doesn’t want to say anything about that to Fjord, though. He’ll just wait it out. Fjord will probably answer his questions. 

Fjord actually looks rather uncomfortable himself when they get into their room and the door closes behind them, as he shifts around on the spot and fiddles with the front of his pants, avoiding eye contact. 

Caduceus stands by the door, looking nervous with Fjord’s discomfort. 

“Sorry,” Fjord starts to apologise. “Sorry, I didn’t think this far ahead. Uh-” he lifts his head finally and meets Caduceus’ eyes. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m- yeah-”

“You seemed- with the book- um-”

“Yeah,” Caduceus says, shifting again and feeling the slick feeling between his legs. “I was just reading- Jester suggested something, and I’ve never read- some of the things they were doing…I didn’t know they were things.”

“Oh. Okay,” Fjord nods, as though everything makes sense to him now. He drops back onto the bed, patting the space beside him as Caduceus had done downstairs. “I can help with that.”

Caduceus looks at him, suspicious of his sudden change, but he goes to the bed and he sits down, trying to get comfortable with his new predicament. Fjord’s arousal seems easier to deal with, it just sits up against his belly out of the way, it seems as though it would be more comfortable. 

“Sorry-” Fjord uses his hand to cover up his erection. “I mean, we were just reading erotica so-”

“I know,” Caduceus replies. “I was just thinking how easier it must be for you to get comfortable with your arousal because it’s right there. I’m not...it feels odd. Not uncomfortable but odd.”

Fjord looks at him, his mouth opening and closing a few times, his eyes wide. “Um. I’ve never thought of it that way. What do you normally do when you feel like this?”

“Oh no, this is the first time since I was going through puberty. I suppose I didn’t think about it then, but it’s been-” Caduceus pauses, knowing how bizarre the next words are going to sound to Fjord. “-it’s been about fifty or sixty years.”

“You haven’t had an orgasm for fifty or sixty years? You haven’t-been turned on?” 

“No, not really,” Caduceus shrugs his shoulders. “I just haven’t really thought about it, or actively pursued anything that might turn me on. So it’s a little odd,” he smiles. 

“I don’t think I’m as qualified as I thought to answer your questions,” Fjord rasps, the fingers of his other hand running over the sheets. 

“Does it really feel good when someone has their hand around your throat during sex?” Caduceus asks, because he’s not letting Fjord back out now. 

Then he worries that he’s broken Fjord from the look he receives in return, though he likes the way Fjord’s hand twitches against the shape of his cock and the way his pupils visibly grow. Caduceus waits patiently, sure that Fjord is just restarting his brain. 

“Yes,” Fjord finally speaks, his voice even rougher than before. “With the right person. If you trust them. Yes. I don’t know the science but- uh- it makes orgasms better I guess.”

Caduceus nods. It makes sense that that was in the book if it actually works. Now people will try it and have great orgasms. “Do you like being told what to do in bed?” 

Fjord’s lips part and he lets out a little breath. “I do, yes. I’m not really good at being the more dominant one. I like someone taking control of me.” 

That tingle returns in Caduceus’ lower body. He likes the thought of Fjord being submissive. Who’d have thought? 

“Do you like being tied up?” he asks, finding himself leaning in closer. 

“I’ve imagined it,” Fjord replies. “No one has ever- but I’ve thought about it.” His eyes are drifting slowly over Caduceus’ face, from his eyes to his lips and back again. “Do you want to tie me up?” 

Fjord seems as surprised as Caduceus at the words that slip from his lips. Both of them draw in a breath. 

“I won’t be able to- fuck you-” Caduceus swallows, hearing that the roughness has transferred to his voice now. “Or- I could-” he has fingers after all. He read that earlier in the book. 

“I don’t- know- I don’t care, Deucey. Whatever you want.”

“I just mean- I remember my cock didn’t evert a lot, even when I would touch myself. So I don’t think it would- I don’t think you’d feel much.” 

“It’s okay, honestly. It’s okay,” Fjord reaches out and puts his hand on Caduceus’ leg. “We don’t have to do anything. We don’t have to- we can just talk.” 

Their eyes lock, though, and Caduceus feels the shiver that runs through him. Fjord’s eyes widen and his lips part slightly and clearly they’re both on the same page. They’d be okay with this going further. 

“I want to tie you up,” Caduceus whispers. Fjord licks his lips and nods his head. 

“Okay. Do we- I have rope.” There’s some in his pack, Fjord remembers. 

“I have some ribbon- wouldn’t that be softer? Wouldn’t that be better?” Caduceus asks. 

“No. I mean. I’d like rope.” Fjord feels heat creep into his cheeks. That’s how he’s always imagined it. With the rope.

He gets up, his cock rubbing against his pants and making walking slightly more difficult as he makes his way towards where their packs are propped against the wall, rummaging until he finds what he’s looking for. “You don’t have to do it too tight if you’re not comfortable with it,”

“You’’ll tell me to stop if you’re uncomfortable, right?” Caduceus asks, his ears flattening anxiously. 

“Of course,” Fjord steps up to the bed again, cupping Caduceus’ jaw. “You too, okay? I’m not going to be disappointed if you want to stop.” 

Caduceus nods his head, his eyes dark and beautiful. Fjord thinks about leaning in to kiss him, but that isn’t what they discussed, and his sense of sex is warped enough that he doesn’t suppose there needs to be intimacy. It’s just- what it is. 

Getting back onto the bed, Fjord situates himself in the middle so that his wrists can be bound up to the bedposts. 

Caduceus knows how to tie things up, and Fjord watches as he moves onto his knees, taking the rope and making a surprisingly quick job of binding one wrist and then the other. It’s not that tight, but Fjord pulls against the restraints to feel the rub against his skin. 

“Are you okay?” Caduceus asks, his eyes wide and his ears perked up to listen for any sign of discomfort or unhappiness from Fjord. 

“Yes, I’m good. I would have them tighter, but maybe not this first time.” As though there are going to be other times in the future when this happens. As though he’s that lucky. 

“Okay. Okay,” Caduceus nods, sitting back on his heels. He looks unsure, one ear drooping slightly.

“What is it?” Fjord asks. “We can stop.”

“No, no. It isn’t that,” Caduceus says, brow furrowed. “Could I kiss you?”

Relief washes through Fjord, a weight lifted from him at the thought that Caduceus wants that. He sighs and smiles. “Of course. Please. I’d love that.”

Caduceus frowns at him with more ferocity. “Why didn’t you ask already?” he queries. 

“I didn’t think- I wasn’t sure if you’d be into it or not,” Fjord shrugs as best he can with his hands tied the way they are. 

“It seems like a nice thing to do,” Caduceus replies. “I don’t want to- be detached from you. If that makes sense.”

Fjord’s smile grows. “You’re going to have to come to me though, darling.”

“Oh, yes!” Caduceus replies, his expression brightening immediately as he crawls forward, leaning over Fjord, his hair tumbling around them. 

He smells of flowers, and Fjord would love to be able to thread his fingers through the long, pink strands. Maybe next time. It doesn’t stop the wonder of their lips touching, though. A shiver runs through Fjord, so pleasant and warm, settling in his belly and between his legs. It’s chaste and gentle the way Caduceus’ lips move slowly against his own, sliding across in the sweetest way. 

Fjord flicks his tongue out, grinning when Caduceus gasps, giving him the space he needs to press their slightly parted lips together for a deeper kiss, which Caduceus happily sinks into, pressing closer, lifting a hand to cup Fjord’s cheek. 

Caduceus feels the tiny tingling waves running all the way through him from where their lips meet to the growing ache between his legs. It’s making him want something he doesn’t quite have the words for, but he knows that it involves Fjord. 

“Fjord, I’m really wet,” he says softly. 

“Fuck, Caduceus,” Fjord replies, his head dropping back against the pillow. “You’re going to make me- this is going to be over sooner than you’d like if you keep talking like that.”

Caduceus blinks at him before the corners of his eyes crinkle in a smile. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t sound it,” Fjord teases. 

Caduceus leans back, thinking again. He looks Fjord up and down slowly, his eyes lingering between his legs. “I think we should both undress.”

“You’re going to have to undress me,” Fjord grins, tugging gently at his bindings. 

He gets a brighter smile in return and Caduceus’ hands are immediately on the fastenings of his trousers, skimming over Fjord’s cock and making his hips lift up, eager for the touch. Caduceus makes easy work of them, his fingers hooking into Fjord’s waistband and pulling them down, freeing his cock. Fjord gasps with the relief of the pressure and Caduceus makes a soft sound that he can’t decipher, but he isn’t moving away. His gaze is fixed on Fjord’s erection, lips parted slightly.

Fjord can’t do anything. For the first time he realises that he can’t do anything, and that’s a thrill. 

He moves his legs so that Caduceus can free them, then lays there, naked and basking in the way the other man looks at him. 

With his eyes still on Fjord’s cock Caduceus begins to undo his own pants, easing them over his thin hips and down his thighs. 

Fjord stares. He can’t help himself. The fur between his legs is damp, and at the tops of his thighs, and he can tell that Caduceus is bemused, confused by this turn of events, at the things his own body is doing. And that just won’t do. Caduceus should know all of the wonderful things his body is capable of if he wants to, and Fjord is more than willing to help. 

“You look beautiful,” Fjord says. “I wish I could touch you.” 

Caduceus lifts his eyes to meet Fjord’s. “Next time,” he replies. “I haven’t everted yet. I don’t know if I will.”

“It’s okay. We can just-” Fjord looks around as though he can find something to suggest, something that won’t intimidate Caduceus too much. “It’s okay.”

“Would it be the same if I- um-” Caduceus runs his fingers through his hair, starting to look a little scared. 

“Deucey-” Fjord can’t reach him, can’t touch him, and that’s gone from thrilling to frustrating. “Hey. It’s fine. Don’t overthink anything. You can do whatever you want. There’s no right or wrong. We can stop and start whenever. We can pause. Whatever you want.”

Caduceus looks at him, tips his head, and then smiles. “You’re giving me a pep talk whilst we’re both naked and you’re tied up. This is certainly something new.”

Fjord laughs, Caduceus’ chuckle joining in. That’s nice. The tension ebbs away quickly. 

The firbolg shifts around so that he can see Fjord properly again, looking him up and down, admiring his body. A slim hand reaches out and strokes a slow path down Fjord’s thigh. The muscles tense and flex and only part of it is intentional. Caduceus then turns his attention to Fjord’s hips, to his stomach, to the faint muscles coming up in his abdomen. 

“At least you got to me after the Wildmother juiced me up-” he starts, but Caduceus starts to shake his head. 

“You’re wonderful. You were wonderful before. I don’t know how to convince you of that,” he says softly, fingers dancing their way towards one pec, then over the light sprinkle of hair in the centre of Fjord’s chest. 

He seems to be thinking of something, his brow knitted slightly, before he moves, balancing his weight on Fjord’s shoulders and swinging a leg over him, settling down on the dip between Fjord’s hips, the soft curve of his bottom meeting the half-orc’s cock. Fjord can feel how wet he is, the damp thighs and the fur between them against his skin, and it makes him groan. 

“Deucey- by the gods-” he whispers, his voice strained. 

Warm fingers dance over his throat, circle it gently, and Fjord’s cock jumps. He swallows, testing the tightness. It’s still loose, Caduceus is just experimenting. 

“You can grip more, a little harder. If you want to,” Fjord continues, keeping his eyes closed and breathing deeply so that he doesn’t end too soon. 

He hears Caduceus take his own steadying breath and then the fingers make more contact, apply more pressure. Fjord swallows again and this time he can feel his throat bob against the light constraint. 

“That’s good,” he says encouragingly. “That’s real good.” It’s a buzz. He can still breathe fine, that hasn’t been limited, but it’s exciting that that possibility might be taken away from him any second now. “If I knock three times on the headboard-” Fjord opens his eyes, blinking up at Caduceus who is gazing down at him, his own eyes wide. “If I knock three times here-” Fjord raps his knuckles against the solid surface behind his hand. “-we stop, okay? Can you repeat that back?”

“If you knock three times we stop,” Caduceus repeats. 

“Good boy,” Fjord nods. “And if you want to stop we stop, yes? Whenever you’re not comfortable, if you have a question, if you want to do something different. If you want to stop then just stop.”

“If I want to stop I should stop,” Caduceus echoes again. 

“Good. Okay?”

“Okay,” Caduceus nods. He shifts just slightly and once more Fjord groans at the slickness against his skin. 

“You’re really wet,” he says softly, watching the flush creep into Caduceus’ cheeks. 

“Yes. It feels odd,” Caduceus says, his voice trembling. 

“It’s okay. Don’t worry. We can make that feel better. I mean- good. Hopefully.”

Caduceus nods, then sits up straighter, his fingers leaving their current position as he looks over his shoulder at Fjord’s cock. He twists slightly, giving Fjord the freedom to look up and down his body, lingering between his legs at the lips that are now parted further from Caduceus’ position. He wants to touch, wants to run his fingers through the wet fur and then push them inside. 

His cock twitches again, this time with Caduceus watching. He hears the other man’s breath hitch. 

“Sorry, I was thinking about you,” Fjord apologises, though his tone isn’t particularly remorseful and he’s grinning. 

“Oh,” Caduceus says quietly, reaching back and wrapping his fingers around the hard length. 

Fjord’s hips buck up and he groans. 

“I remember this in the book. Or the things that happened in the book-” the firbolg continues. “Stroking it will make you come. Putting my mouth on it will make you come. And putting it inside me will make you come.” There’s amusement in Caduceus’ voice.

“Caduceus, you don’t need to try hard at all to make me come,” Fjord laughs, closing his eyes again as though that will still help, which is highly unlikely given the gentle, experimental way he’s being touched. 

“Huh,” Caduceus replies. “Maybe we could do this with you inside me?”

Fjord bites down hard on his lip, the arousal at the words rolling through him like a wave. 

“It isn’t exactly how it is in the books but I don’t think I’m going to be able to achieve that,” he continues to muse, his fingers running over the head of Fjord’s cock, smearing the precome around the tip, his touch then moving down again to trace over the bands that circle Fjord’s shaft. “Are these for your pleasure?”

“Everyone’s,” Fjord grits out. “They’re good for me and...inside someone.”

“Hm,” Caduceus hums softly, finally turning around to face Fjord again. He looks a bit more in control of himself, though his breathing is heavy and his dark eyes would be giving him away even if Fjord couldn’t feel his arousal against his skin. 

“If that’s what you want, Deucey, we can try it,” Fjord says softly, trying to keep himself focused and not letting his imagination jump the gun. “And if you don’t like it then it’s no big deal. Not everyone is into it.”

Caduceus makes another thoughtful sound, dancing his fingers up Fjord’s chest and then stroking them over Fjord’s throat. Fjord tips his head back to offer more space, more room to place his fingers, but Caduceus doesn’t for the moment. The expression on his face says he’s piecing things together.

Fjord wonders where his lube is, and if Caduceus will know how to prepare himself, because whilst he might now be full of a thousand new fantasies, he doesn’t think there’s any chance he’ll be able to fit into the warm, wet area that holds the sheath of Caduceus’ penis. 

“Okay, let’s try something,” the cleric says finally, looking slightly anxious but resolved in his decision. He gives Fjord a smile that makes warmth curl in his chest, that fondness, that love that he feels. 

Caduceus rises up on his knees and shuffles back slightly, leaving a slick spot where he had been sitting. He moves far enough back that he’s hovering over Fjord’s cock, so tantalisingly close that Fjord strains against his bonds in the desperate attempt to touch, to pull Caduceus down, to just rub there, because Fjord will come oh so easily. He probably shouldn’t even be looking, it’s the worst idea, he wants to last and he’s not sure that’s going to happen. 

Caduceus takes him in one hand, kneeling up higher and guiding Fjord between his legs. Fjord’s head brushes over the wet skin, he feels the heat, feels the softness, and he slams his head down against the pillow. 

“Deucey, fuck, are you sure?”

“Hm?” Caduceus’ eyes have closed, concentration on his face as his body adjusts to being stretched.

“Are you sure you can take me there?” Fjord manages to get out, because it’s incredible. It’s tight and hot and Caduceus is so slick. 

“Mhm,” is the soft reply. “I had things- before, a long time ago. In my first bloom.”

He makes it sound so beautiful, his bloom, the newness of his body and his exploration, and fuck, he  _ looks _ so beautiful right now that Fjord wants to stop them, wants to make this something better, something much more worthy of his amazing man. 

“I just need to get used to it,” Caduceus continues

Fjord can feel the firmness of the sheath against his cock as he pushes deeper, a strange new feeling, but it’s certainly pleasurable. 

Caduceus’ eyelashes are fluttering as he focuses on relaxing, on taking more of Fjord inside him. The ridges on his shaft slip inside Caduceus, and both of them moan in unison. Fjord’s fingers flex, his wrists twisting against the restraints and wishing he could touch. 

Maybe if Caduceus enjoys this he’ll want to do it again, another time, when they can both touch. 

He tries to steady his breathing, tries to focus on that more than the sensation around his cock. 

It takes time, but then Caduceus is seated fully in his lap. His muscles tremble around Fjord, and his thighs shake slightly. 

“Does it feel good?” Fjord asks, because the whole purpose of this is to help Caduceus deal with the ache between his legs. To make him come. 

“Yeah-” Caduceus whispers, his voice rough. “I-” he circles his hips slightly, and Fjord moans again. “-I need more.” Again Caduceus shifts, moves around, then leans forward with his hands on Fjord’s chest, looking for whatever it is that is evading him. 

He finds it, clearly, if the expression of surprise on his face is anything to go by. The angle leaning forward is apparently rubbing something right, because Caduceus immediately starts to move, short, shallow movements, gasping and whimpering. His fingers press into Fjord’s skin, and even that feels great. 

“Found something you like, Deucey?” Fjord laughs.

Caduceus nods his head quickly, focused on his task, focused on, apparently, getting himself off. And Fjord is absolutely fine with that. 

He stops suddenly, then lifts himself up slightly, holding himself there. Fjord feels movement against his cock, a slow pulsing feeling before Caduceus sighs and Fjord sees the head of his cock slip out from its sheath. 

“Wow,” Fjord breathes out. 

Caduceus pauses for a few moments, looking down at himself as though he really wasn’t expecting that. As though his own body is full of surprises. 

He settles slowly, resumes the rocking, rubbing the head of his cock against Fjord’s belly, picking up pace quickly and chasing his pleasure again. 

“Fjord- Fjord-” Caduceus whimpers his name desperately, breaking off to just moan, moan and gasp, his inner muscles clenching around Fjord’s cock before he starts to tremble. Fjord feels a rush of wetness over his belly and has to press his fingers hard into his palms to once again find a distraction to stop himself from coming as well. 

Above him, Caduceus is panting heavily and his eyes are wide and shocked. 

That helps. Fjord laughs. “My gods, you’re so fucking gorgeous, Deucey,” he says. “You surprised yourself with your orgasm.”

“I- didn’t know-” Caduceus says. “I didn’t remember it feeling like that.” 

“Maybe you just-”

“Just needed the right person?” Caduceus asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“I was going to say maybe you just matured. Your body changed from when you were...blooming,” Fjord replies sincerely. “I’m not taking credit for your pleasure.” 

Caduceus nods his head. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be-” Fjord automatically tries to move his hands to touch and to comfort, but they’re still tied to the bed. “-don’t be sorry. You don’t have to be sorry. Do you want to stop?”

“No,” Caduceus replies immediately, leaning forward and touching Fjord’s face, lifting up enough that Fjord’s cock slips out. And although he misses that warmth, Caduceus’ lips are on his in a slow, soft kiss and that’s just lovely. 

Fjord really wishes he could move his hands. 

“We haven’t gotten to what we intended to get to yet,” Caduceus says, smiling, kissing Fjord again. “Are you okay?”

“What will I do if I’m not okay?” Fjord asks gently. 

“You’ll tap on the headboard,” Caduceus replies. ”Three times.”

“Good boy,” Fjord nods. “I need you to know how desperately I want to run my fingers through your hair right now,” he adds. “I need you to know how much I want to touch you. And I’m going to, for hours, after we’ve finished.”

“I’ll look forward to that,” Caduceus says gently, pressing one more kiss to Fjord’s mouth before leaning back, shuffling himself so that Fjord’s achingly hard cock is lined up with the wet heat of his body again. 

The movement of lining Fjord up and guiding him inside needs another hard press of nails into his poor palms. It’s easier this time, Caduceus is fully seated in his lap a lot quicker, the other man sighing happily at the feeling of fullness. “What’s nice for you?” he asks. “How do other people...how do they make you climax?”

“Seriously, Deucey, whatever you do it’s going to be amazing,” Fjord chuckles, but he has to be a little more helpful. “If you move up and down- that’s gonna feel good. Just slide towards me and then back aga-” he cuts himself off with a moan because Caduceus follows his suggestion and yes. Yes, that’s brilliant. 

Caduceus grins, as though he’s not the one learning, as though he knows exactly what he’s doing. 

His fingers slide up Fjord’s chest again until they can close lightly around his throat. Fjord’s eyes widen, his cock twitches inside Caduceus, and he swallows as he had before, testing the tightness. It’s still very loose, but he isn’t going to ask for more. Not yet. 

Repeating the movement, Caduceus slides up and down again, building up to a slow but steady motion. 

Fjord groans, closing his eyes and just enjoying himself. Yes. This. This is a dream come true. Every aspect of it. But especially Caduceus being here. Caduceus has been part of his dreams for a long time. 

Tipping his head slightly, Fjord presses his throat against the other man’s fingers. “Harder?” he asks, hopeful but not expecting Caduceus to immediately be comfortable with this. The fingers do tighten, though, enough for Fjord to feel a slight pressure. And Caduceus’ motion gradually picks up speed. “Yeah, Deucey, that’s good-” his voice is rough, everything feels amazing. 

Caduceus begins to circle his hips as well as slide up and down. Fjord knows he’s rubbing his cock against Fjord’s stomach again.

“Harder,” Fjord says again with another tip of his head, which encourages Caduceus to grip tighter. Now there’s more pressure, now swallowing is a little more difficult. And now his breathing is just a little more restricted. “Yeah.”

Caduceus’ free hand is still resting on Fjord’s chest, stroking over his pec, a soothing, gentle contrast to the grip on his throat. He can hear the other man’s breathing heavier and more ragged, too, can feel the wetness against his skin and the periodic clenching of muscles around his cock. 

Whilst Fjord was happy to let Caduceus set the pace and the rhythm before, he now kind of wants to help out. He lifts his hips, pushing into Caduceus just as the firbolg sits down, slamming in deep and making Caduceus cry out, making the grip on his throat momentarily tighten even more. Fjord’s eyes roll back and he thinks for a second he’s going to come, but he’s just teetering on the edge now.

“Do that again,” Caduceus demands of him, barely loosening his grip on Fjord’s throat, which is exactly what Fjord wants. 

He lifts his hips to meet him again, enjoying the sounds he never thought he’d hear from Caduceus. Caduceus, whose eyes are closed, who is biting on his lower lip, whose thighs are flexing in the most sensual way. 

A tiny tip of Fjord’s head, a push against the hand around his throat makes the fingers grip harder, and now Fjord’s breathing is limited, which makes everything feel amazing. His hands are balled into fists, their bodies meeting in a less skilled, less forceful way as both of them chase their orgasms. Caduceus’ body is gripping him tightly, muscles trembling around his length, massaging him, encouraging him towards his orgasm, jerking him off with his inner walls. 

Fuck. 

Fjord gasps in as his orgasm hits him, but he can’t make any noise through the restriction against his throat. It’s blinding, his vision whites, his brain blanks out, and everything is that brilliant, bright pleasure. He pulls against his restraints, arches, glad that Caduceus doesn’t let up, doesn’t loosen his grip. The firbolg resumes the circling of his hips, the rub of his cock against Fjord’s hot skin, movements almost frantic, drawing out Fjord’s own orgasm as he tries to reach his own. 

“Ah, Fjord-” there’s a cry and a rush of warmth against Fjord’s stomach again, the muscles around him tightening to the point where neither of them can move. Caduceus shakes through his climax, his grip now tight enough that Fjord is having a difficult time drawing even a slight breath, but he likes the dizziness, he likes the way it makes him feel as though he’s still floating in his pleasure. 

There are a few moments when that is everything. The points of contact of their bodies, the heat around his cock, the hot, trembling lines of Caduceus’ thighs, the grip around his throat. Caduceus. The weight of Caduceus. The feeling of his furred skin against his own. Comfort. It’s comfort. He’s in love with Caduceus. 

Everything rushes back to him in a gasp of breath, cold on his lungs as he gulps it in with the release of the fingers around his throat. Two hands slide over his cheeks and up into his hair, and then there are kisses being pressed to his forehead and his nose, then his lips. 

Fjord kisses back hungrily, his tongue pushing into Caduceus’ mouth, twining with the other man’s. As before, Caduceus moves forward, letting Fjord’s cock slide out of him to allow himself to press closer, their chests touching. 

“Can you undo my hands?” Fjord asks, barely parting their lips to speak. “I need to touch you.”

Caduceus hums and pulls back, much to Fjord’s displeasure, though he supposes it’s too much to ask for him to be able to blindly undo the ropes one handed. Still, Caduceus makes easy work of them as he’d tied them himself, and Fjord feels an ache in first one and then the other as the blood is allowed to flow freely back to his hands and fingers, but immediately Fjord puts them against Caduceus’ skin, against his arms and shoulders, then his neck and up into his hair. 

Caduceus smiles brightly at all of the contact, leaning in once more for more kisses. They’re slower this time, indulgent, and Fjord lets his hands wander freely over his cleric’s upper body, touches that make Caduceus hum happily.

“You did really well,” Fjord says, once he’s partially satiated with the kisses. “You did so well, Deucey. Wow.” He remembers then that they were supposed to have been doing this to answer questions for Caduceus. “Did- this help? Was this- everything you wanted to ask about?”

The laugh vibrates against his lips, and it’s lovely to make Caduceus so happy. 

“It was- eye opening,” Caduceus replies, the amusement still in his voice. “If anything I’ve learnt more about myself.”

Fjord chuckles, too. “Always happy to help.”

Caduceus becomes serious, his head cocked to the side, his hands gently framing Fjord’s face. 

“Is that all it is?” he asks quietly, his touch gentle, tender. 

It takes a moment for Fjord to hear and understand the words, grasp their full meaning.

“No,” he replies quickly, cupping Caduceus’ cheeks. “No. Never.”  _ I love you.  _

There’s a pause where the other man just looks at him, meeting his gaze. “Me too,” Caduceus says, though Fjord doesn’t know if he’s responding to the fact that this wasn’t just a friend helping a friend, or if he is replying to the unspoken words that Fjord is sure he is projecting. His fingers move slowly through Fjord’s hair again, looking him over with the softest, fondest look, though there’s something in his eyes that seems sad. And Fjord doesn’t want that. 

“What?” he asks, his own hands now cupping Caduceus’ face. 

“I just don’t know if I’m going to feel this way again for a long time,” the other man replies, quick to voice his concern, which Fjord appreciates. “I don’t know if I’m going to want sex, or feel aroused, or need a release again. I can, for you-”   
  


“No,” Fjord says immediately. “No. If you’re not feeling it then it doesn’t matter. I’ve gone a long time with just my hand as company, I can keep going with that. There’s no need to compromise. I want you. This is about you. I love  _ you _ . And just...being with you is enough. You are more than enough.”

Caduceus is quiet, watching Fjord intently, reading his expression with that incredible perception of his. 

“I love you, too,” he replies softly, leaning in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Dump Friday! There's another Fjorclay I posted, and there's two new Perc'ildan's. And that's it for now. All of my one shots are complete. Now all I have left is a vast amount of multi-chaptered fics, so I'll post them when they're complete. And I've got a whole lot of uni stuff coming up, so it might be a break for a while. 
> 
> So you can get in touch with me! 
> 
> Discord is Tulli #0322. Tumblr is Hey-Tulli. I also have a Twitter @HeyTull
> 
> Take care of yourselves, and be kind to each other.


End file.
